En Plein Rêve
by lagentillefan
Summary: Songfic.Mon habituelle ship...Flack se questionne: estil toujours entrain de rêver ou estil bien ancré dans la réalité? Please reviews!


Alors déjà,la chanson c'est: "J'ai encore rêvé d'elle" de Il était une fois( p'tit lien: . Ignorez les comiques...Merci ;) )

Attention: _**FLACK ; STELLA**_ . C'est par rapport aux paroles.

Ha et aussi(j'ai oublié pour mon autre nouvelle minific...):**Disclaimer:**Rien n'est à moi!!

* * *

**EN PLEIN REVE**

New York s'éveillait peu à peu en ce matin printanier, frais et ensoleillé, et se laissait doucement réchauffer par le Soleil alors que la fourmilière, composée des habitants de la Grosse Pomme, s'activait comme jamais. Un autre jour se levait. Un jour comme les autres… Enfin, presque…

Les doux rayons du Soleil transpercèrent la fenêtre de la chambre du détective Donald Flack Jr et le réveillèrent en se réverbérant malgré eux sur le verre de sa montre, posée sur sa table de chevet. Le jeune homme remua alors légèrement, forçant d'abord ses paupières à rester closes avant de finir par les ouvrir en douceur pour les refermer presque immédiatement, ébloui, et balaya la montre perturbatrice d'un revers de main. Soufflant un peu, las et fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, Flack finit par ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus et vérifia l'heure à son réveil. 6h30. Il pouvait encore dormir pendant une bonne heure…

Frissonnant un peu, Flack se pelotonna dans sa couette et pensa à la soirée d'hier tout en essayant de se rendormir. Lui et l'équipe scientifique du lieutenant Mac Taylor avaient fêté la clôture d'une affaire particulièrement complexe et stressante : un tueur en série qui avait des relations haut placées. Vraiment pas évident…Le détective se rappela ensuite que Danny Messer n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de lancer un concours idiot, entraînant Flack et Sheldon Hawkes avec lui. Quelle en était la teneur déjà ? Ha, oui ! Boire le plus de…Plus moyen de se rappeler de quelle boisson alcoolisée il s'agissait mais, contrairement à Danny et Hawkes qui étaient raides bourrés après ce petit jeu, le jeune détective avait réussi à limiter les frais pour rester le plus lucide possible. Et il avait eu raison : il n'avait pas la moindre migraine ! Pourtant…

Le détective finit par se retourner, rouvrant les yeux pour observer son plafond, et se mit à réfléchir profondément. Comme chaque nuit, il avait fait ce rêve. Un rêve très agréable mais qui l'obligeait à prendre une douche froide presque à chaque fois. Un rêve amoureux… Mais cette fois-ci, il avait été étonnamment réaliste et cela troublait Flack. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment pouvait-il croire avoir passé réellement la nuit avec Stella ? Il était seul actuellement. L'alcool avait sans aucun doute mis son grain de sel et avait chamboulé toutes ses hormones. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications…

Et pourtant, Flack semblait pouvoir sentir la peau satinée de Stella sur ses mains, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son parfum sur son corps, sa chaleur…Pourquoi une sensation si réelle ? Et ces flashs très étranges…Ses beaux yeux émeraude qui le dévoraient littéralement et qui le regardaient avec amour, son sourire éblouissant et amoureux, ses mains douces et caressantes, son corps exigeant qui le réclamait…Pourquoi ces images ?

_**J'ai encore rêvé d'elle**_

_**C'est bête, elle n'a rien fait pour ça**_

_**Elle n'est pas vraiment belle**_

_**C'est mieux, elle est faite pour moi**_

_**Tout en douceur**_

_**Juste pour mon cœur**_

Flack se tourna de nouveau, fixant son réveil et les deux points clignotants, comme hypnotisé, et remarqua soudain le bazar ambiant qui régnait dans sa chambre. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout, sa plaque de policier jetée dans un coin de la chambre, mais au moins, son arme était posée proprement sur sa commode. Mais il devait être sacrément bourré la veille…

Et puis, même son lit semblait avoir été la victime de ses frasques nocturnes. Il lui semblait bien froissé par rapport à d'habitude…Mais bon, ce n'était pas très étonnant avec ce rêve criant de réalisme et plutôt…chaud. Flack repensa à la fin de ce songe : après l'amour, Stella l'avait pris dans ses bras et serré tout contre elle, lui posant la tête sur son cœur avant de placer la sienne sur son front, l'ayant embrassé au préalable. Et durant le reste de la nuit, Flack avait l'impression d'avoir été dans un cocon doux et chaleureux…Et puis, il y avait ces paroles…Des paroles fantasmées bien sûr, mais elles vibraient encore dans son esprit : « Je t'aime, Don. Je t'aime… »

_**Je l'ai rêvée si fort**_

_**Que les draps s'en souviennent**_

_**Je dormais dans son corps**_

_**Bercé par ses « Je t'aime »**_

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme saisit son polochon et l'enserra dans ses bras, voulant retrouver cette tendre sensation, fermant de nouveau les yeux. Mais bon…Un polochon reste un polochon…

Abandonnant finalement ce pauvre substitut en le jetant au sol, Flack souhaita pour au moins la cent millième fois que son rêve se réalise. Juste une fois. Juste un moment fugace de bonheur avec elle. Juste un instant rien que pour eux, rien que tous les deux…Mais il devait se montrer réaliste… Ça n'arriverait jamais…

_**Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés**_

_**Si je savais où la trouver**_

_**Donnez-moi l'espoir**_

_**Prêtez-moi un soir**_

_**Une nuit, juste pour elle et moi**_

_**Et demain matin, elle s'en ira**_

Le détective finit par se frapper mentalement : il devait cesser d'y penser, d'espérer ! Rester fixé sur cette obsession le minerait de plus en plus et il aurait de grandes difficultés à rester naturel avec Stella. Et il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Donc, il devait arrêter à tout prix !

_**J'ai encore rêvé d'elle**_

Mais ce que Flack n'avait pas remarqué, c'était le corps qui reposait à ses côtés et qui remuait un peu maintenant. Le corps de Stella Bonasera…

L'experte se réveilla petit à petit et un sourire illumina lentement son visage. Son rêve était devenu réalité. Elle était avec Don. Ils s'étaient enfin avoués tous les sentiments qu'ils se cachaient depuis si longtemps ! Bon, Don était un peu éméché, il est vrai, mais il était suffisamment lucide pour lui parler, enfin ! Ce concours stupide avait eu pour effet de lever ses inhibitions et son bouclier et lui avait délié la langue. Et enfin, il s'était déclaré…

_**Je rêve aussi**_

Flack continuait à se marteler l'esprit, se culpabilisant de cet amour irraisonné. Il n'était qu'un gosse ! Il n'était qu'un détective ! Il n'était rien comparé à Stella Bonasera ! Pourquoi s'accrochait-il ainsi ?

_**Je n'ai rien fait pour ça**_

Stella fit une petite moue boudeuse. Pourquoi Don avait-il quitté ses bras ? Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné d'elle ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit des centaines de fois qu'il l'aimait ? Si. Alors, pourquoi ? Elle avait tellement envie de le sentir contre elle…

_**J'ai mal dormi**_

Flack, de plus en plus agité, continuait sa réflexion. Pourquoi Stella ? Pourquoi avoir choisi Stella ? Pourquoi son cœur en avait-il décidé ainsi ?

_**Elle n'est pas vraiment belle**_

Stella finit par se tourner et vit Don, son dos nu tourné vers elle et son corps agité par quelques soubresauts, comme si le jeune homme menait un combat intérieur. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la scientifique se rapprocha de lui et colla son corps au sien. Don était si chaud, si doux, si fort, si réconfortant…

_**J'ai un peu froid**_

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Flack ne fit pas attention à cette soudaine source de chaleur qui venait l'étreindre. En fait, il cherchait des réponses à ses questions, en particulier une : pourquoi Stella ? La réponse vint d'elle-même : parce qu'elle était belle et désirable, intelligente et vive, drôle…Parfaite. Son idéal féminin. Après tout, on ne lui en voudrait pas pour un rêve, un fantasme, non ?

_**Elle est faite pour moi**_

Voyant que Don ne réagissait pas, Stella finit par murmurer doucement à son oreille, traçant des sillons délicats sur son dos du bout des doigts. Elle voulait voir son beau visage, ses lèvres fermes, ses merveilleux yeux bleus…

_**Réveille-toi…**_

Flack continuait de penser à Stella, à tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle, laissant un tendre sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tout en oubliant le monde extérieur. Il la voulait tant…

_**Tout en douceur**_

_**Juste pour mon cœur**_

Flack ferma de nouveau les yeux et se mit sur le dos, laissant à peine le temps à Stella de s'écarter, étouffant un juron, pour éviter de se faire écraser. La scientifique, d'ailleurs, commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. L'avait-il oubliée ?

Quant à Flack, un sourire aux lèvres, il imaginait un réveil aux côtés de Stella. Un réveil doux et tendre, plein de baisers et de caresses…Un réveil parfait et idéal…

_**Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés**_

Comprenant que Don somnolait encore, se croyant toujours entrain de rêver, Stella ne put s'empêcher de sourire, très amusée. Don était une vraie masse, semblait-il. Se rapprochant silencieusement, elle souffla doucement à son oreille pour l'inciter à ouvrir ses jolis yeux bleus, le bout de ses doigts caressant ses doux cheveux noirs. Elle voulait voir l'expression de son beau regard bleu quand il la verrait…

_**Ouvre tes yeux, tu ne dors pas**_

Flack entendit la douce voix de Stella. La voix de son rêve, hélas…Même à moitié réveillé, son rêve prenait le pas sur le monde réel. Et le détective était réticent à l'idée de quitter ce monde idéal.

_**Si je savais où la trouver**_

Impatiente, Stella finit par poser doucement son doigt sur la joue du jeune homme, la tapotant d'abord un peu avant de finir par la caresser avec une grande tendresse, et prononça son prénom avec une infinie douceur : « Don…Debout… »

_**Regarde-moi**_

Flack finit par froncer les sourcils. Mais… ?

La sensation d'être touché disparut finalement et fut remplacée par un doux chuchotement. Misère ! Son cas s'aggravait…À moins que ce n'était son espoir qui le dévorait, le rendant complètement fou. Voilà qu'il l'entendait…

_**Donnez-moi l'espoir**_

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas et grognant un peu, Stella finit par l'enlacer tendrement et posa sa tête sur son torse, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Elle finit par le caresser doucement, frôlant délicatement sa peau. « Don… »

_**Je suis à toi**_

Réveillé, Flack n'ouvrit pourtant pas les yeux et poussa un immense soupir. Il n'avait pas fait ça…Il n'avait pas fait cette connerie ! Il ne s'était pas amusé à coucher avec une fille quelconque par désespoir ! Il était stupide ou quoi !

_**Prêtez-moi un soir**_

Stella se mordit la lèvre, déçue que Don ne réponde pas à ses avances, et joua alors sa dernière carte. Si ça, ça ne le réveillait pas…

Stella embrassa tendrement sa joue, laissa ensuite ses lèvres glisser jusqu'à son oreille et lui chuchota avec amour : « Je t'aime, Don. Je t'aime… »

_**Je t'aime**_

Les yeux bleus de Flack s'ouvrirent d'un coup à l'entente de ces doux mots et le jeune détective n'osa pas regarder la femme qui les avait prononcés. Non, c'était impossible…

_**Une nuit, juste pour elle et moi**_

Et si…Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Stella était la femme qui l'enlaçait avec tant d'affection actuellement ? Ça serait trop beau !

« Don…S'il te plaît, regarde-moi. » le supplia Stella. Le mutisme de Don l'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête maintenant ?

**_Et demain …_**

Respirant bruyamment et même à la limite de l'asphyxie, Flack finit par se tourner vers la jeune femme et ses beaux yeux bleus s'agrandirent de stupeur en la reconnaissant. « Stella… » Dit-il dans un souffle.

_**Enfin je vais me réveiller**_

Stella sourit amoureusement à Don et lui caressa tendrement la joue, réconfortante. Elle était si heureuse…Et voir l'actuelle expression du visage du détective valait son pesant d'or : il était la stupéfaction incarnée ! Une stupéfaction très sexy, d'ailleurs…

L'experte s'écarta de lui pour ensuite se pencher au-dessus de lui, ses longues boucles cascadant sur ses frêles épaules et chutant élégamment autour du visage de Don, et le regarda intensément, ne quittant pas ses yeux bleus de son regard émeraude.

« Je suis là, Don… » Lui susurra-t'elle en caressant sa joue. « Je suis bien là… »

_**Je t'attendais, regarde-moi**_

Flack n'y croyait toujours pas. Stella était là et le regardait comme s'il était la plus précieuse chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, qu'elle n'avait jamais possédée. Presque avec crainte, le jeune homme tendit les mains et saisit délicatement le visage fin de Stella pour caresser doucement ses joues avec ses pouces, souriant au fur et à mesure que la réalité atteignait son esprit. Son rêve était devenu réalité…

« Stella…Stella ! » dit-il avec une voix étreinte d'émotion en amenant son visage vers le sien.

Et il l'embrassa langoureusement, se délectant de la douce texture des lèvres de Stella sur les siennes et de la sensation de sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit passionnée !

_**A ses côtés, c'est sûr je vais la retrouver**_

Les deux amants finirent par séparer leurs lèvres et Stella se pelotonna affectueusement contre Don, câline, qui l'entoura de ses bras, l'étreignant avec force.

« Je ne vais pas partir, Don… » Le rassura-t'elle en souriant. « Je serai toujours là pour toi… »

_**Ouvre tes bras**_

Flack avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, de ces paroles qu'il ne savait plus que dire. C'était juste l'homme le plus chanceux du monde !

_**Donnez-moi un soir**_

Stella continua ses tendres gestes, plaçant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Don, et embrassa un peu son cou tout en l'invitant à la serrer plus étroitement contre lui.

« Je suis à toi… » Lui dit-elle avec douceur.

« Tout comme moi… » Répondit le jeune détective après s'être raclé la gorge.

_**Je suis à toi**_

Flack fronça soudain les sourcils et fixa alors Stella, étonnée.

« Tu es bien là ? » Lui demanda-t'il.

« Oui… » Rit-elle.

La jeune femme finit d'ailleurs par le pincer au niveau du biceps.

« Hey ! Ça fait mal ! » Protesta Flack.

« Tu vois que tu ne rêves pas… » Lui dit-elle, malicieuse.

Grommelant un peu, Flack sourit à son tour et embrassa le front de l'experte puis s'attaqua à ses pommettes, ses joues, son menton avant de terminer par ses lèvres si douces. Elle était vraiment réelle…

_**Laissez-moi y croire**_

Stella soupira d'aise et de plaisir à chaque doux baiser, chaque caresse de Don, l'amenant peu à peu au-dessus d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'entourer de ses bras et glisser ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. Mais ils devaient s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu. Comme leur dernière affaire avait été particulièrement stressante, Mac leur avait obtenu deux jours de congé. Mais ça, Flack l'ignorait.

« Don… Il faut dormir. On a tout notre temps… » Lui dit-elle d'une voix caressante, frôlant son oreille du bout des lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frissonner.

« Non…Le boulot… » Répondit-il avec une pointe de tristesse et de déception dans la voix.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain… » L'assura Stella.

« Oh ? Mais tu… » Hésita Flack.

« Je reste là, Don. Je serai toujours là… » Lui promit-elle.

Et comme une mère avec son enfant, Stella enlaça Flack et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, l'invitant par de subtiles caresses à s'endormir.

**_Une vie juste pour toi et moi_**

**_Et demain matin tu seras là…_**

Rassuré et heureux, Don s'installa confortablement sur l'épaule de Stella, enserrant son corps svelte entre ses bras tout en évitant de l'écraser sous son poids, et sourit avec une sorte d'innocence ravie. Il sentit ensuite la scientifique enrouler ses bras autour de son corps viril et poser sa tête sur la sienne puis l'entendit lui murmurer avec tendresse :

« Je t'aime, Don. Rendors-toi tranquillement… »

« Stella, moi aussi je… » Commença Flack.

« Je sais. » Le coupa-t'elle doucement. « Tu n'as pas cessé de me le dire, encore et encore… »

« C'est vrai mais je trouve que ce n'est pas assez. » Se défendit-il. « Donc…JE T'AIME STELLA ! »Ajouta-t'il en hurlant, risquant ainsi de réveiller ses voisins.

« Idiot ! » Rit-elle avec joie avant d'embrasser son front. « Dors maintenant. »

Acquiesçant finalement et promettant d'être sage, Flack lui donna un dernier baiser avant de reprendre sa position si confortable et agréable. Et peu à peu, les deux amants s'endormirent, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. L'image même du bonheur.

**FIN**


End file.
